Not Another One!
by KAMShark
Summary: Cam and Mitch decide they want another kid but there's a twist to what the originally wanted. Rated on future scenes. Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters other than OCs.


Chapter 1

Cameron and Mitchel have called the family to their house for a special announcement. This time they're gonna maybe _tell_ them before they make some major ass decision and bring it upon them in the middle of a family argument. Cam hears the door ring. "Oh god they're here…" Mitch sighs.

"I've told you before if you put it off it's gonna hit you later." Cam says heading to the door. Mitch nods and walks into the bedroom to go get Lilly. "Hey guys! Come on in!" Cam yaps excitedly as the family feed through the door.

"So what's the big news?" Claire asks.

"You're not getting another baby are you?" Jay laughs. At the awkward silence that follows as Cam struggles to find the words, Jay shakes his head. "Oh god. Is Mitch getting the new baby now? With Lilly?" He sighs.

"No. I'm here dad. And so's Lilly." Mitch said as Lilly followed. "Ok so can everyone listen up?" Mitch said shyly. Cam and Mitch hug each other's sides in the centre of the room and look at the rest of the family.

"We've asked you here… _not_ to tell you we're adopting another baby… but that-"

"We're fostering an older boy." Cam cut in excitedly.

"Yeah…" There was silence. Lilly was the first to speak.

"Am I gonna have to share my room?" She snapped.

"No Lilly. He's gonna stay in the guest room and that's gonna be his room from now on." Mitch explained in a childish voice.

"How much older?" Hayley asked, twiddling her hair.

"He's fifteen." Cam said.

"So that would just be wrong on _so_ many levels." Alex and Claire said in sync.

"Does he have a name?" Luke asked. Alex looked at him confused.

"_No he's been called nothing for the past fifteen years._" She said sarcastically.

"Well Lilly didn't have a name." Luke said defensively.

"His name's Toby. And no Luke we didn't get to name him." Mitch explained.

"So you've met him? What's he like? Smart? Stupid? Mean?" Alex started ranting.

"Is he one of those messed up kids?" Gloria piped in over Alex. Mitch tried to say something but stopped himself.

"He's… hard to read. He seemed ok when we met him over the past few weeks. But after what he went through…" Cam started.

"Which we don't know for sure Cam." Mitchel stated. "We have to let him tell us, if he wants to. It was harsh though so he might have times where he… you know… doesn't want to talk or anything…" Mitch questioned his words as he spoke.

"He's not the brightest though. And he's gay apparently, according to one of the other guys at the care home." Cam said.

"Don't judge him yet though. He's still got to meet Lilly and then he'll move in next week." Mitchel said.

"What if I don't want to meet him?" Lilly asked. Cam looked down at her.

"You have to. It's important. Don't worry me and daddy are going to. You shouldn't end up alone with him." Cam explained calmly.

"What's wrong if he's alone with her? You said he's probably gay so it would be bad for him to be alone with a boy." Jay said.

"Not _all_ gay people are predatory. And it's because she'd be uncomfortable. He'd probably be more uncomfortable actually but we're more worried for Lilly." Mitch said.

The next day the two men and Lilly drove to the care home. They got out the car and Lilly followed suit. Cam held her hand as they walked through. "Hey, we're here to pick up Toby." Mitchel said to the woman at the desk. She smiled.

"He'll be down in a second. The social worker won't be coming today, as it's the last visit and then he'll be alone with you guys from next week ok? She might see you off but that's it." She nodded to the waiting area.

A tall skinny boy tumbled down the stair case. He appeared to be in the idle of a play fight with an older girl. "Toby, I'm gonna kick your scrawny ass!" The girl yelled. They laughed and turned towards the family.

"Oh. Hi, Cam. Hi Mitchel." He looked past them. "And I'm guessing that's Lilly?" He asked.

"Yeah so what if I am?!" She snapped. The girl behind Toby awed at her.

"Lilly, that's not how we speak to people." Cam said.

"No it's ok, I'm ok if she's more worried than me. Well, then I'd have to say hi to you too." He smirked at her. She smiled back, happy to be treated as an equal.

"I'll give him a chance but if he doesn't persuade me…" He made a 'cut throat' action. Toby laughed.

"Guess I'm on patrol." He sneered. He turned to the girl. "Later." He smiled snatching the trilby off her head. She stood in awe for a moment and stomped back upstairs.

"So how are you?" Cam asked.

"Still stupid. Still laughing about it. So I'm good. You?" He laughed. The other two laughed as well as the receptionist.

"We're fine. Shall we get going then?" Cam beamed. Toby seemed confused.

"Don't we have to wait for the social worker?" Toby asked.

"No, we're taking you out alone this time. It's 'the last visit' thing apparently." Mitch smiled.

"Oh cool. No social worker noting down every syllable as if I'm an insane person." He beamed. He pulled up his jeans discretely. He was wearing skinny green jeans, with a yellow Pikachu shirt.

"Can we go now?" Lilly snapped from the door. No one had seen her stand so they were all wearing shocked faces.

**Guess this is just a pilot. Tell me what you think! – KAMShark **


End file.
